(Aventures) Lumière à travers les ténèbres
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: "Il se retourna pour voir son élève et l'animal, tête contre tête, l'un pleurant, l'autre réconfortant. En partant Victor, se dit que le nom de l'étalon était bien choisi. Lumière. "
1. Le début d'une fin

**Bonjour les loulous !**

 **Je sais pas si c'est l'arrivée de la fin de saison 2 qui m'envahit mon esprit d'écrivain, mais j'ai une envie subite d'écrire sur l'univers d'Aventures.**

 **Enfin bref, voici une fiction qui pourrait avoir une suite si l'inspiration me vient et c'est fort possible ! :D**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

[Aventures] Lumière à travers les ténèbres

Les cors annonçant l'arrivée de son père, en cette matinée, avaient donné de la joie au cœur du fils héritier des Silverberg, mais elle fut de courte durée. Son second père, celui qui lui avait pris tout ce que devait savoir un noble, était venu avec un convoi d'hommes aux bannières de la Lumière. Leurs armures étincelaient reflétaient par les rayons du soleil, mais l'atmosphère pesante les rendant presque obscur.

Théo, debout aux côtés de sa mère — une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux bleus – qui regardait l'avancée du cortège sans voir la silhouette massive et fière du paladin Silverberg.

Victor inspira en descendant de son cheval, et s'approcha des marches menant au perron de la demeure de son ami et frère d'armes, où la femme et l'enfant allaient perdre l'espoir. Le magister plongea son regard sombre et triste dans celui de la Duchesse, qui ferma les siens en comprenant l'annonce que l'ami de son amant venait leur conter.

Du haut de ses onze ans, Théodore offrit un sourire immense à son percepteur, quand il arriva devant lui, mais ce dernier l'ignora pour se tourner vers sa mère et énonça une simple phrase qui changea son existence.

— Il est tombé. Dit-il sinistrement.

Théo se souviendrait à jamais, le cri d'horreur et de tristesse que poussa sa mère en chutant à genoux sur le parvis. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la belle dame élégante et parfois froide envers lui, c'était devenu une femme épeurée, qui venait de perdre son époux.

Une main puissante et chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule, et les yeux bruns de Victor se posa sur lui, le jeune adolescent qui réaliser peu à peu du destin funeste de son héros au quotidien : son père.

— Je suis désolé, Théo.

L'homme et l'enfant ne virent pas les serviteurs ramenaient toujours en pleurs, la femme à l'intérieur. Deux regards s'affrontèrent.

— Ton père m'a sollicité de t'annoncer une nouvelle qui va te déplaire fortement, mon garçon. Commença Victor. Tu ne suivras pas la voie de la Lumière comme lui. Il a demandé à l'Église de te décliner ton apprentissage. Tu ne deviendras pas un paladin.

Victor sursauta quand sa main fut tapée d'un revers de main et un orage se dévoila dans ce regard encore enfantin.

— Non... Je refuse !

La voix résonna dans la cour surprenant tout le monde.

— Je deviendrais un paladin ! Mon père était un faible ! Moi je serais plus fort que lui ! Je sauverais…

Le bruit de la gifle fit écho aux paroles de l'adolescent qui apposa une de ses mains sur la joue rougie par le coup. Tandis que Victor regardait déçu et énervé, l'enfant.

Une larme coula sur la joue meurtrie de Théo qui prit la fuite vers son refuge. L'écurie.

L'odeur du foin, de la paille et des chevaux rappelèrent des souvenirs à l'adolescent, qui s'effondra dans une motte de paille fraîche. Ce n'était pas seulement son refuge, mais c'était le « leur ». À son père et à lui.

Depuis toujours ou dû moins aussi loin qu'il s'en se remémore, il a vécu aux contacts de ses animaux les plus majestueux et fidèles compagnons. Le meilleur familier d'un paladin.

Le souvenir le plus magique était leur balade à dos de cheval après chaque mission de son père, c'était une bouffée d'air frais pour les deux. Seuls avec leurs montures.

Des sanglots ravagèrent le corps de l'adolescent, qui finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, Théo fut réveillé par un hennissement de peur d'un cheval. Il se leva courbaturé de la motte de paille, pour voir toutes les boxes vides, étrangement. Il s'avança vers les bruits de plus en plus pressants de l'équidé, et il vit le palefrenier, son apprenti et sa mère, devant l'un des étalons de son père. La crinière blanche, et la robe de pie alezan lui confirmèrent le nom même de l'animal.

— Lumière ! L'appela Théo, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes autour du cheval.

L'adolescent s'élança vers Lumière qui arrêta de se cabrer en retombant devant lui, et avançant sa tête vers la main tendue. Théo regarda hautainement vers les deux palefreniers qui avaient dût faire peur à l'étalon de son père.

— Théo, écarte-toi de cet animal. Lança froidement sa mère, toute noire vêtue. Victor emmenez le. Et vous, menez hors de ma vue cet animal inutile. Dit-elle, avant de sortir de l'écurie, digne.

Théo fusilla le dos de la femme qui n'était pas sa mère avant de se tourner vers Victor, d'un air dur.

— Que se passe-t-il, Victor ?

Le magister soupira.

— Votre mère veut vendre les chevaux de votre père pour obtenir assez d'or pour garder le manoir. L'Église de la Lumière ne donnera rien malgré l'ancienneté de votre père à leur service, et la demande de votre mère. Déclara sombrement l'homme de ladite Église.

— Elle ne vendra pas Lumière. Ce cheval m'appartient. Il m'a été offert par mon père. S'exclama, Théo en fusillant les serviteurs et le paladin.

Le palefrenier haussa des épaules et offrit un sourire édenté aux deux nobles.

— Les autres chevaux seront assez suffisants et puis ce diable – regard noir vers Lumière qui hennit furieusement le faisant sursauter – n'aurait pas trouvé preneur de toute manière. Grommela le palefrenier en partant avec son apprenti.

— Quel caractère, ce Lumière ! Ria Victor, en s'approchant doucement de l'animal qui s'écarta pour se poster derrière son nouveau propriétaire, Théo qui lui lança un regard intense.

— Je veux devenir paladin.

— Théo. Soupira Victor. Ce sont les dernières paroles de ton père et tu veux bafouer sa mémoire, ainsi.

— …

Le silence pesant répondit à Victor, qui soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie des écuries. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna pour voir son élève et l'animal, tête contre tête, l'un pleurant, l'autre réconfortant.

En partant Victor, se dit que le nom de l'étalon était bien choisi.

Il sera la Lumière à travers les ténèbres dont aura besoin Théo pour surmonter les obstacles qui vont se présenter dans sa vie de futur paladin de la Lumière.

 _Fin (ou presque)_

 _Peut-être une suite !_

 _Bisous sur les museaux, les loulous ! 3_


	2. Premier sang

**Bonjour les loulous !**

 **Ce second OS avec Théo et Lumière sera surement le dernier. Celui-ci est plus sombre et triste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le sang.

Les morts.

Les têtes qui volent.

Les cris de rage ou de peur.

La guerre faisait un ravage dévastateur, laissant un silence immortel sur le champ de bataille quand l'un des camps venait de gagner. La victoire avait un goût amer.

Debout, le visage en sang – le sien ou pas – Théo âgé de dix-huit printemps, était dans un état de choc. Son armure fièrement portée rutilante n'était plus qu'un patchwork de sang et d'autres substances, son bouclier porter la trace sombre d'une boule de feu qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, son épée était brisée et perdu dans la bataille contre un de ces monstres.

Théo cligna des yeux quand un bruit derrière lui lui parvint. Il resta sur le qui-vive, mais du coin de l'œil, la silhouette en armure le rassura, et vit se poster à côté de lui, un magister, qui fixa l'horizon du champ de guerre rougi par le sang ennemi ou allié.

— Tu as bien combattu, soldat Silverberg. Si votre père, vous voyez, il serait heureux de voir son fils, un fier inquisiteur qui a exterminé tout un campement de monstruosité. Déclara l'homme, avec un grand sourire fier.

Théo eut un petit sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Je ne crois pas, Monseigneur.

— Vous seriez étonné... Bien, rentrons, soldats.

Théo plissa les yeux, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Le soleil se couchait rendant la luminosité rougeâtre et obscure.

— Paladin Silverberg ?

— Lumière... Marmonna Théo en regardant autour de lui, affolé. Lumière... j'ai oublié Lumière…

Le magister se tourna, surpris de l'attitude affolée du paladin, qui regardait autour de lui, en parlant de lumière. Ce jeune homme serait-il plus dramatisé plus qu'il pensait ? Possible.

— De quoi parlez-vous, paladin ?

Théo se tourna vers lui, brusquement, les yeux exorbités.

— Lumière... Mon cheval où est-il ?

Le magister fronça les sourcils, pensant que le jeune chevalier se moquer de lui. Les chevaux n'étaient que des montures et pendant des batailles, beaucoup mourraient ou agoniser pour mourir des heures après.

— Ce n'est qu'un cheval, voyons. Vous... Commença le magister, légèrement agacé, mais couper un éclat de voix.

— NON ! Lumière n'est pas qu'un cheval de guerre ! s'écria Théo, fulminant de rage contre son supérieur et contre lui-même.

Théo commença peu à peu à se remémorer, le début de la bataille où il était fier sur Lumière et sûr malgré la tension qu'il avait sentie de son étalon. Il lui avait caressé son encolure et l'animal s'était calmé après quelques paroles de promesse de carotte fraîches après la bataille. Puis le cor sonnant, la charge s'engageant. Puis la boule de feu, le visant, Lumière se cambrant. Une odeur de chair brûlée, une rage sans nom l'envahissait. Puis le sang, le feu et le fer lui brouillèrent l'esprit.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Théo. Lumière était tombé. Son seul ami, son compagnon de route étaient morts bravement.

Il tomba à genoux parmi les cadavres, et poussa un cri de désespoir profond : Lumière !

Le silence lui répondit faisant couler d'autres larmes, et le vent se leva amenant l'odeur des corps brûler, et en décomposition.

— Paladin Silverberg ? Insista le magister.

Théo grogna en essuyant ses larmes.

— Oui, monseigneur. Dit-il, d'un ton amer, en se tournant tout en se levant.

— Nous pouvons y aller, soldat. Nous devons nous hâter, le convoi du retour à l'Église va partir sans nous.

— Très bien. Déclara Théo, en fusillant l'homme en toge, et commença à prendre la direction du dit cortège des rescapés de cette guerre contre les hérétiques.

Soudain, un bruit stoppa Théo, qui tendit l'oreille. Le vent souffla de nouveau vers lui, et il entendit un cri animal familier. Un cheval était en train de hennir. Ce n'était peut-être pas Lumière, mais il devait savoir.

— Paladin Théo ?

Théo s'élança en suivant l'appel de l'animal et bientôt, il vît bien un cheval apparemment blessé, coucher harceler par un chien ou un coyote cherchant à l'achever, mais l'équidé était têtu. N'écoutant que son cœur, Théo s'élança avec son bouclier en avant et fonça contre le prédateur qui ne le vit pas venir, et se prit un coup violent et le fit détaler en couinant vers la forêt la plus proche.

Le cheval hennit ramenant le paladin à lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

C'était Lumière.

C'était Lumière, mais il était mourant.

— Non, pas toi. Je peux tenir si c'était lui, mais pas toi... Je t'en prie, Lumière. Souffla Théo en s'agenouillant pour prendre la tête de son ami sur ses genoux repliaient. Je t'en prie Lumière.

Théo n'était plus paladin, il était redevenu un jeune homme qui avait peur de la mort de l'un de ses proches.

Lumière hennissait et eut un mouvement de panique, mettant en alerte les sens de chevalier de Théo qui leva son bouclier pour protéger son ami.

Le bruit du bâton du magister résonna dans la prairie, et deux hommes se regardèrent, se défiant.

— Que faites-vous, Monseigneur ? Demanda rageur, Théo.

— Cet animal doit souffrir, je devais abréger ses souffrances. S'expliqua l'homme d'un ton paternel qui agaça Théo.

— Il n'y a que moi qui déciderai si Lumière doit mourir et non, vous.

Le magister plissa les yeux, mais céda à la demande, et baissa son bâton. Il fit signe à Théo qu'il pouvait s'exécuter. Théo baissa son bouclier, et embrassa la tête de son compagnon, puis caressa sa robe pie.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Lumière, qui hennissait doucement et ferma ses yeux s'abandonnant son sort à son maître.

Théo ferma les yeux et apposa ses mains sur son étalon, et le magister fronça les sourcils puis hoqueta de surprise en sentant la magie dégageant du paladin. Une lumière divine sortit de ses mains, se diffusa rendant un court un instant luisant l'animal.

Théo rouvrit les yeux en haletant de douleur, car il avait senti une partie de sa vie ou de son âme — il ne pouvait que l'imaginer avec la sensation ressentie – avait guérit son cheval. Du moins, il l'espérait.

— Lumière ?

— Je crois qu'il est mort, votre destrier. Nous devons… Commença le magister en s'impatientant.

Mais le brusque mouvement du dit destrier se relevant, l'ébahit devant la robustesse de cet animal. Théo se leva à la suite de Lumière, qui vient poser sa tête contre celle de son cavalier, et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Le magister de la Lumière fut ébloui en voyant le tableau rempli d'un amour entre un maître et son familier, mais des bruits lointains le firent tourner pour voir des bannières de la Lumière s'éloigner au loin.

— Par la Lumière ! Paladin Théo avec vos histoires ridicules de canasson, le convoi est en train de partir sans nous. S'écria l'homme en robe.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils partent sans vous, Monseigneur. Déclara Théo, d'un ton calme avec un petit sourire malicieux.

L'homme de l'Église de la Lumière se tourna pour voir le paladin montant son cheval qui osait de portait le nom de leur divinité.

— Que voulez-vous dire, paladin ?

— Que l'aventure m'attend. Dis Théo, avant de saluer de la main, l'homme abasourdi.

Théo n'eut pas besoin de talonner Lumière qui partit au pas, vers le chemin menant à la forêt. Théo ignora les appels désespérés ou rageurs de l'homme qui lui avait enseigné la voie de l'inquisition. Il se laissa porter par Lumière qui prit peu à peu de la vitesse, rentrant dans les bois obscurs qui aurait dût inquiéter légèrement le paladin.

Mais une simple pensée le rassura : je peux traverser n'importe quelles ténèbres tant que j'ai Lumière à mes côtés.

Fin.


	3. La fin d'une aventure ?

Cette fin de saison était épique et poignante que je ne pouvais pas rester sans écrire un OS avec Lumière et Théo. C'est bref et écrit sous l'émotion de cette fin de saison donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes.

Bisous Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lumière à travers les ténèbres III

La mort.

La vie.

Le monde tanguait entre les deux sous les yeux de Lumière qui s'approchait de Viktor qui venait de le siffler. L'étalon ne fixait que le corps de son cavalier porter par deux de ses compagnons. Il trépigna quand il comprit que Théo était en train d'être posé sur son dos.

Le poids de l'armure, le souffle presque inexistant contre son encolure, rendant la tenue du cheval de guerre plus fière, malgré le danger environnant autour de lui.

— Pars !

Une claque. Un ordre. Une envie.

Lumière partit au galop, en emportant au loin son ami.

Des secondes. Des minutes. Des heures s'écoulèrent quand Théo émergea.

Le mouvement du galop de Lumière l'intrigua – à peine – mais complètement dans le brouillard, il releva la tête pour voir une forêt plonger dans un silence effrayant à part celui du vent.

Il tira sur les rênes de Lumière qui hennit en secouant sa tête, effrayée.

— Lumière, arrête-toi... Tout doux... je suis là... Lumière. Marmonna-t-il à l'oreille de l'étalon qui ralentit pour marcher au pas, cédant à la voix et aux caresses à son encolure.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il plus qu'à lui-même, qu'à Lumière.

Le cheval de guerre s'arrêta brusquement et hennit en fixant l'horizon.

Théo se releva légèrement et vit l'horreur.

Le feu.

Le sang.

La mort.

Au loin, le soleil disparut à l'horizon plongeant le monde dans les ténèbres.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Lumière hennit, Théo eut un petit sourire.

De l'espoir.


End file.
